


A New Face, In An Unexpected New Place

by Kristalkid



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, MalexMale, muggle reader, slow progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:31:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristalkid/pseuds/Kristalkid
Summary: The war is over and the hogwarts students are graduated, but for Draco Malfoy, he cannot escape his past. He flees to the muggle world to start over with his life- and meets a friend willing to help him with the struggles he faces after the war.Yes, reader is a muggle! But all the HP x readers I've read, all have you as a wizard, but I thought a muggle would be fun because imagine you explaining all the muggle ways of life to Draco, and him slowly growing accustom to it- and also the conflict of Draco falling for a muggle!.:WARNING:.slow intro, I'm not jumping into things right off the bat- and am letting the story progress naturally, and fully.





	1. Chapter 1

Draco scrambled back and forth across his bedroom, pulling out clothes, and belongings, shoving them into his suitcase in a determined/desperate fashion. He had to get away from it. All of it.  
He could no longer stand to be in a place where everywhere he turned, it would only remind him of what happened.

It's been nearly a year since the war, and for many, things have been slowly, but surely patching itself up.  
But for Draco, that was a different story.

No matter what he did, he was always reminded of the war. Always reminded of the terrible things he's done. It was bad enough that whenever he looked at his arm, he saw that terrible mark. It taunted him. Telling him that he deserved it. That it was who he is.  
He resorted to long sleeves.

Putting his weight on the top of the trunk trying to close it was a struggle through all of his clothes, but he managed to latch it shut . He snatched a smaller bag that wrapped across his shoulder, and shoved some money into it, along with some snacks. Throwing an expensive looking jacket over himself, and grabbing his luggage, he headed for his bedroom door, but stopped mid-step when from the corner of his eye, he spotted his wand laying limp on his desk- which he turned back and scooped it up, sliding it into his coat pocket, and headed out his door.

Shuffling down the stairs hurriedly, he swept into the kitchen, a bit frantic to not get caught. Without bothering to sit down, Draco swung open the fridge door, pulling out food from the shelves and shoving it in his mouth. Not even finished swallowing it all, he left the kitchen and headed to the mud room by the entrance of their manor, and fumbled getting his shoes on.

He lifted his wand, and was about to apparate, when it struck him that his parents wouldn't know where he was and would be worried. He internally groaned, found a paper and wrote them a message, stuck it on the door, then apparated, leaving the space as if the hurried blond had never been there just a few seconds ago

\-------

"Im leaving for a while- I'm fine don't start worrying. I need to clear my head.”

Narcissa read the note aloud, her hand fidgeting with her blouse collar, and Luscus pacing beside her. 

“Where could he have gone to?” Lucius huffed, his brows knitted together in thought.  
“I'm sure Draco is alright, he's smart, and a grown man. He will come back when he needs. Although I do wish he told us beforehand” Narcissa twirled her thumbs with concern, and furrowed eyebrows that matched Lucius’s.  
“I do agree- maybe him getting out is good for him, he rarely leaves anymore, somedays not even his bedroom.” She looked up at him with concern. Lucius had stopped pacing, and pinched the bridge of his nose, and groaned exasperated. 

"This is irresponsible of him.”

“Yes, but since he's grown, I suppose we have to back off a bit. Let him have experience on his own. Wherever that may be.”

“Yes. Yes you're right.” Lusius exhaled with a defeated tone. Pinching the bridge of his nose again, and began to walk off, giving Narcissa a half hearted wave. 

“He just better not come back crying.”

\----------

Sitting on the curb of Diagon Alley, it occurred to Draco that he hadn't actually thought about where he was heading, and being here didn't help all too much either. Witches and Wizards walked up and down the streets, in and out of shops.  
Some passing people gave him odd glances, and he wanted to curl up and hide. Even though it wasn't everybody, he felt all eyes on him, staring right through him into his muddy soul, silently judging him.  
Everyone around here knew who he was- they all knew what he did, and he felt inside they must all hate him for it. He wanted to just start all over, become someone new, forget about what happened, be where no one would know his name.

“Oh..” he looked down to his lap, and raked his fingers through his snow blond hair. “No one would know me in the muggle world..”  
after a moment he scoffed at himself. “The muggle world? As if I would go so low as to go there! Filled with pitiful powerless people, with no magic, never been to the wizarding world, probably don't even know we exist..” he trailed off, his grip tightening around his suitcase handle, as he looked down in deep thought contemplating. 

He stood up and groaned. “Muggles it is…”  
He began to walk off out of the crowd of people, when he heard a voice yelling to him- wonderful, that's just what he needed. He furrowed his eyebrows out of irritation and turned to the voice. He was not in the mood to talk to people. He's had enough of everyone here. No one here cared about him, so he didn't care for them… that's what he told himself anyways.

"Look who it is! Draco malfoy! Never thought I'd see the day where he leaves the comfort of his 5 million-something- or something Galleons home!” None other than Harry Potter came trotting up to Draco.  
Draco sneered at him. “What do you want Potter.  
“Am I not allowed to say hello to an old school friend?”  
“Fuck off”  
“That's a bit harsh don't you think?”

“I can hear your sarcasm Potter- I'm not in the mood for games.”  
“Haven't seen you here since we were in school.”  
“That's nice Potter. If you don't mind- I'm leaving now. Goodbye.”  
“Hey-wai-!”

Before he could say another word, Draco apparated, and was gone, leaving where he was currently standing empty as if he hadn't ever been there.


	2. London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off to London!

You pinched the bridge of your nose in frustration as you read the papers in your hands. You are working as a therapist and counselor, but you were growing tired as   
the couple people you were working with were now showing few signs of improvement. You sighed as you raked your fingers through you (h/c) hair. You loved helping people- it was a passion of yours- but what's the point of helping if you can't even help them improve? That defeats the whole point of helping.   
Maybe you should just quit this job and find something new to pursue, something where you won't disappoint people. 

The door opened and you realized it was 3:30 already, and you had a patient ((for lack of better word??))  
They walked in and took a seat, not meeting your gaze. You gave a soft half hearted smile, for that was the best you could do right now, and you began your job.

 

_______/_/_/_\\_______

Suddenly Draco was in an alleyway of London. He hesitantly edged out of the shadows, and walked out of the alley to the sidewalks. Muggles walked up and down past him on the street, in and out of shops, talking, eating, it was much like Diagon alley, except everyone here was oblivious to magic, the wizarding world, the war, and to him.   
Holding on tightly to his suitcase with one hand, and the other shoved into his jacket pocket, he merged with the crowd, blending right in. No one in these streets knew he was different, knew he was dangerous. He pitied himself for coming so low as to be walking in muggle crowds- but at least now, he could be anyone he wanted to be- and he knew just who that would be.  
No one. He would be absolutely no one. It will be great. No pressure from his father, no reminders of the war, no death eaters, no one fearing or judging or hating him.

The only problem was- he had no idea how this world worked.   
He stopped in the midst of the passing people, and moved his eyesight up and down the line of shops and restaurants. 

Suppose I should just- Look around inside some stores. 

Stepping up to the entrance of a prestigious looking clothing store, he decided he should at least get clothing that would help him fit in here- but as his hand wrapped around the door handle, he realized here he didn't need to wear expensive, top of the line brand clothing. He wasn't some son of an infamous rich slytherin man who had to keep honor to his family name in this world.   
He stepped away from the store, smiling slightly to himself.  
“I mIght be in a muggle world, but this sort of freedom looks like it'll be quite fun.” He chuckled under his breath, and continued down the street.   
He eyed different shop signs, and peered into store windows. A small smirk resting on his face, he was actually somewhat enjoying his trip. 

Draco eventually decided to walk into a small artsy looking shop, seemingly family owned and not part of a company. He swung open the door stepping inside, the door chimed signaling the register someone had entered. Different plants and minerals lined shelves and windows, he noticed some muggle art was hung on a back wall as he looked around, and an assortment of different colored shirts, scarves, hats, and trousers hung on racks. 

Draco shuffled through the clothing, and decided on a quite stylish (for muggle clothing of course) outfit topped off with a (color) scarf.   
He never enjoyed shopping before, but this time it was much more fun. Especially since it was partially out of spite towards his father. He chuckled to himself. 

He plopped the clothing onto the counter, and began fumbling in the bag strapped around his chest to get out his money for payment.   
Fumbling with the money in his hands, counting it up, he soon realized it wasn't muggle money and cursed under his breath.   
“I forgot I hadn't yet transferred currencies..” he said dumbly as he opened his hand showing the galleons.  
The woman at the register eyes widened as she saw the coins in his hand.

“Is that gold??” She gasped picking it out of his clutches, putting it close to her eye for a better look, turning it over, inspecting it.  
“Ah, well-”   
“I'll take it!!” She exclaimed, with a wide grin, as she took it from his hands, a confused look on Draco’s face. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Draco sat on a bench in a small park he had stumbled upon, the reality of the situation dawning on him.  
“I have no money.. no place to stay.. no food- other than a few snacks.. what was I thinking???” He groaned dropping his head in his hands.   
“I need to find some sort of wizarding place..”   
then an idea struck him, he didn't know if it was an exceptionally good idea- but it's the best he could do in the moment.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He swung the door open to the Leaky Cauldron, hesitantly stepping in. Keeping his head down, and his hand shoved into his pocket. He made his way to the back, and sat down at the counter.   
The bartender walked over to him, working on drying off a glass.   
“Can aye’ git ya anythin?-- oh why looky who it is! None othah’ than thee Malfoys son!” The bartender had long, slicked back, black hair, and had a big sarcastic grin on his face.

“Shut up!” Draco seethed, glaring at him.  
The black haired man only laughed.  
“Anythin’ I can git ya?”

Dracos glare softened a bit, and he looked away slightly embarrassed.  
“I need a job.. and a place to stay.” 

He laughed again, “ah why didn't you say so? I believe we still have a room open-” he shuffled under the counter and came back up with a key handing it to the blond,   
“I'll let ya stay in exchange for work”

“I'm gonna need payment in muggle money though,”

“What exactly is er’ Malfoy doin out in ah place like this, lookin fir ah muggle payin job, huh?” 

“It's Draco, and that's none of your business.”

The bartender seemed to laugh a lot, as he did so again at the remark, and clapped him on the back.  
“Alrigh’ mate, call me Tom”

Then he went back to work, and Draco climbed upstairs and found his room, unpacking and then going to sleep.


	3. Meeting

After working at the wizarding pub for two days, Draco had already grown quite tired of their low quality food. If you could even call it food. At one point he was sure the fish he was eating winked at him.  
He decided going out in town to eat was the next best thing; especially since he actually had money now.

He walked down the street looking in different windows of places selling food and such, until he decided on a decent little cafe and stepped inside, the door dinged as it opened. Draco peered up over the counter reading the menu, and sighed, disappointed that muggle food couldn't possibly be as good as what he was used to- but it would surely be better than the Leaky Cauldron, so he would make do.

(M/N PoV)

You trudged down the block, exhausted from work. You were glad your day was over and you headed down to your usual after work joint. Which was just a small cafe a few shops down.  
You were drowsy and a bit out of touch. You still had papers and reports you were looking over in your hands. You were getting less sleep, and getting more stress.  
Yawning, you swung the door open abruptly, eyeing your page lazily, stepping into the shop all in one motion. Your lack of attention ended with you crashing into someone, their drink soaking your papers, and clattering onto the ground.  
You were startled and panicked, you looked up at the taller man with wide eyes.

“I-I'm so sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going I-”

“Well no kidding you weren't looking where you were going” he snapped. He looked quite irritated. 

“I'm sorry- here, I'll buy you another one,”

The blond man turned to a worker,  
“Go get someone to clean up this mess”  
Soon the mess was mopped up, and you continued to apologize.

“What kind of drink was it? I'll buy you another, I'm sorry I should have been paying attention,”

“Fine. If it'll make you feel better I'll let you buy me another. And it's alright. I should have been more aware of careless pedestrians.” 

You couldn't decide how to feel about his apology.  
His voice sounded pinched and bitter, but also tired. You could relate to that.

 

After purchasing the drink, You walked over to the table he was sitting at and sat down across from him, sliding his drink across to the blond.

“I haven't had much sleep..” you said, almost sheepishly. You combed your hand through your (h/l) (h/c) hair.

“I can see that.” He said that very matter of factly. He sipped the drink.

“My name is (m/n).”  
Why were you introducing yourself? You cursed yourself for behaving so awkwardly.

He looked up at you from his drink and chuckled under his breath for a moment.  
“So?”

“What's your name?”

He put his drink down and thought to himself for a moment.

“Draco Malfoy.”

You saw something behind his eyes, you didn't know exactly what it was, but it was mellow. You couldn't tell if it was quite good or bad. But you could see this man had a story sewn into him. Maybe it was because you went to school for psychology. Maybe it was because you read books and could see a story when you saw one. Or maybe you were just crazy. But one thing for sure was that he had good eyes. Yes. Good eyes.

“You're staring.” 

Almost. You thought he almost laughed at that. Like when someone laughs in their head, and their eyes kinda smile.   
It was almost there.  
You had a terrible habit of analyzing people.

“I think people sometimes speak with their eyes.”  
You cursed yourself for saying such stupid things.

“That's an interesting thought.”

“Do you live around here?”

He thought to himself again.

“Yes I do. Kind of. Yes.”  
He sipped his drink.

“That answer makes me kind of not beleive you.” You smiled. You think that was your way of teasing. You decided to act more professional.

“I moved in recently.”

“Any certain reason?”

This isn't professional (m/n)

“None of your bloody business.” He snapped.   
Ah, touchy subject.

“Sorry.” You said simply.

You picked up your papers that had been drying on the table.

“I'll have to retype these.” You said, mostly to yourself.

“Re-what?” 

“Retype. When I bumped into you it spilled on my papers.” 

“Oh. Right. Yeah.”  
He almost looked puzzled, but the look left his face quickly.

“What is it about?”

“None of your bloody business.” You smirked. He knew that you said that to mock him.

“Fine.”

“I went to school for psychology. I got a job as a therapist/counselor. I write about my patience.”

 

The other man looked up at you.  
“What do you do with them?”

You kinda laughed at yourself,  
“I help them through stuff.”

“Does it work?”

“I used to be better at it.”

“Not anymore?”

“Guess not.”

You both sat in silence for a moment, until you spoke again.

“I usually come here after work.”

“What do you get?”

He seemed uninterested, but he still asked it.

“Hah, why do you care?” You smiled- well, more like grinned. You grinned because he asked you what you got here. He seemed like someone who wouldn't ask that.

He narrowed his eyes,  
“I don't care a matter of fact. I couldn't care less about what you get here. But I'm a decent person. Well I try to be anyways. So I asked.”

That made you laugh. Of course it did. You could see that made him huff, and you grinned at that- just a little.

“Well since you asked, i usually get green tea here. With honey.” (Or whatever you prefer)

“I should get going home now.” You said as you stood up from your seat.

“Likewise.”

“It was nice meeting you Draco Malfoy.”

“Thank you for the coffee.. Although it didn't have enough sugar and was bitter and I strained myself to drink it.” You think you saw him smirk even though he was trying to be insulting. Just maybe. 

 

“See you around.”   
You left the shop. You headed back home. Not often you meet interesting people. Maybe you would see him around.


	4. Grey skies, and the boy who was unlucky

Draco screamed as he flung upright in bed, panting, he clutched his chest.   
Those dreams…  
He swallowed nervously, and he eyed his room as if suddenly the walls would fall around him, and outside the war was still raging.  
Deep down he knew he would never really escape the war.  
He peered down at the mark on his forearm that was visible. 

This is what I did. This is what I am

He pushed the thoughts aside.

Draco pushed the covers off himself, flung his legs over the side of the bed, and got up to get dressed. He threw on just a grey sweater -long sleeves- and black pants. Combed his hair, fixed himself up so he looked decent, and then trotted downstairs to The Leaky Cauldron.  
He thought about how his father would probably laugh if Draco told him that he worked there, because he wouldn't believe him. To be honest, he barely believed himself saying he worked at such a crappy place.

Downstairs, Draco walked behind the bar counter, and began cleaning out some glasses with a wrag. He never had to clean things all his life. What a change.

The black haired bartender who currently owned the business trotted over and clapped him on the shoulder.  
“Aye Draco, mornin’ mate!”  
Tom smiled at him, to which Draco responded with a half hearted grunt. He continued polishing the glasses without looking up at the black haired man as he walked away back to work.

After a few minutes of polishing, and over polishing glasses, a woman sat down at the bar infront of where Draco was working. She had caramel skin, and eyes that looked like they captured the sky. Short raven like hair curled upon her head, and she rested her chin in her hands looking up at the lean blond.

“Helllo~” she purred, cat like eyes eyeing him.

She caught Dracos attention, and he looked over the counter at her questioningly.   
“Would you like me to get you anything?-”

“Well what do you usually get?” She smirked

“I don't really drink.”

“Well that's too bad isn't it?” 

Draco laughed awkwardly. He didn't usually get this sort of attention. 

A large burly man trudged over to the bar, and plopped down at the seat beside the woman.   
He looked drunk, or at least half drunk.

“Where yer flirtin’ with me girl yeh skimpy Pratt?!” 

“No sir, of course I wasn-”

The large man got in Dracos face, narrowing his eyes and looking him up and down.

“I know you..” the large man said under his breath, thinking hard.

Draco gulped nervously. He know this was coming eventually. He knew eventually someone would recognize him and call him out. It was all a matter of time.   
Shit. Just what he needed right now.

The mans face scrunched with anger as he registered who Draco was.

“Yer’ that Malfoy kid! Yer’ a death eater!” He yelled at Draco with such anger, other people looked back at them with questioning whispers and questioning eyes.  
“Why the bloody hell is a death eater workin’ ere’?!”   
He grabbed the blond by the collar of his shirt, pulling him close as the burly man sneered angrily at Draco.  
“Why don't yeh go back to Azkaban where yeh belong?!? Locked up and paying for your crimes!”   
Draco trembled at his words, desperately trying to not show it, and he fumbled as he attempted to push himself out of his grasp.

The black haired woman put a hand on his shoulder, “dear- calm down,” she tried.

“How can I be calm with Voldemort alumni working freely here? Makes yeh think how many others are out there!!” He was furious, and he yanked on Dracos collars making him jerk uncomfortably. 

Draco was sick to his stomach, his throat throbbed, and his hands grew weak. He didn't know why he didn't do anything about what was happening, he didn't know why he didn't just grab his wand and pull some sort of spell, or why he couldn't fight back, it wasn't like he was weak.   
Maybe deep down he really believed this ferocious man. The whispers in the back of his head creeping up on him. 

“Let g-” the words tumbled from Dracos lips, but was soon cut short.

The man grabbed Dracos arm tightly, yanking it forward. Draco was numb.  
He pulled down Dracos grey sleeve, his dark mark vulnerable and open. 

“He has the mark!!”  
The woman next to him gave a small gasp, people at tables murdered, but Draco didn't register any of it. He thought he heard Tom walk from behind, and he thought he saw him use a charm to get the burly man off Draco. He felt eyes on him, eyes on his mark. Whether or not people actually cared, or actually paid attention to the conversation, drunk angry people was a normal thing and most people would be used to it and ignore it, but in that moment Draco felt more vulnerable than he had in a long while. All that time hiding and ignoring his mark, some days he would even forget it was there, but now it was pointed out, and presented in a public place.   
He was shamed, and felt shameful. He was humiliated, exposed, and afraid.

Alone.

He ran out of the bar, tugging his sleeves over his hands as If that would make it disappear. He thought he heard Tom call out to him, but he didn't look back, as he flung the door open, and left. 

Outside, the world was as grey as Draco was. He wrapped his arms around himself, and walked down the street, feeling utterly helpless.  
First the dreams, then confrontation about his mark.

What a day. What a day. .

He kicked pebbles with his shoe as he trudged. He was done with this day. He wanted to hide from the world, but he had nowhere to go. What a terrible feeling to have. Nowhere to go, and all alone.   
He looked up at the grey sky. His misty eyes reflecting the sky.   
What's the point? He thought to himself. 

What's the point- what's the point?

He continued walking.

He passed the cafe he was at yesterday.   
Sitting at the booth infront the window was a familiar face. It was the same man he had met the day before.   
His nose was in a book, and his phone next to him buzzing, as his eyes switched back and fourth between the screen, and reading the pages.   
After a minute, the (h/c) haired man picked up his cup of drink-   
he said he liked tea Draco thought he recalled-  
Putting the cup to his lips, he looked up and noticed the blond looking at him through the window outside on the pavement.  
He didn't realise he was looking at the other man for so long. He was so dazed today.

(M/n)’s (e/c) eyes perked up for a quick second, then he half heartedly smirked and waved to Draco, before he went back to the book.

Draco frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. He must look absolutely ridiculous standing out here like this. He folded his arms over his chest and continued to trudge down the street, aimlessly going nowhere.   
He was glad (m/n) didn't attempt to come talk to him. He didn't want to talk to anyone, he wanted to be left alone. Besides, he didn't want to be annoyed by any idiotic muggle.

DEATHEATER.

He cursed himself under his breath. .  
What a death eater kind of thought. Whatever.

He felt a wet drop on his nose. He looked up at the sky, and another hit his forehead. Then his neck, then shoulders, then it was full on raining.

What luck I have today.

His clothes were wet and clung to his body, his hair dripped, and even his socks were getting damp. 

What stupid fucking luck I have.  
Draco. The boy who was unlucky.

He plopped down on the curb of the pavement. The rain beginning to pelt down on him from the skies. He rested his chin in his hands. His face had a resting scowl adorn on it.   
“I'm fucking soaked..” he mumbled, looking down at himself, taking his fingers through his wet hair.   
He drooped his head defeated.   
This day won. I surrender.

After a moment, his eyes peeked up, he no longer felt rain falling down on him.  
He turned around and looked up behind him.  
And there was (m/n), soaking wet, (h/c) hair sticking to his forehead, holding out an umbrella. 

 

“You do realise, according to this thing called science, when the sky is grey it means it's gonna rain, and you should probably bring an umbrella?” He smirked down at him.

“Fuck off.”

“Also- when it's raining to the point you're soaked, you should probably go inside. But hey- what would I know.”

Draco stood up so now they both were under the umbrella, and he was now looking down at (m/n) instead.

“I don't want your damn umbrella.” 

“I'm just trying to be nice”

“I don't care care about you trying to be nice. I don't want any of your kindness.”  
Draco sneered at him angrily.

“Well why not?”

“Get fucking lost”

“Take the damn umbrella Draco, you'll look less like a homeless loser.”

“What don't you understand about get lost?”

(M/n) shrugged, unfazed, but he didn't have much of an expression on his face anyways.  
“Nothing. Whatever then, bye”

He grabbed the dripping blonds’ hand and thrusted the handle of the umbrella into Draco's pale thin hand.

Draco watched dumbly with an umbrella in his hand as the man walked away casually in the rain with hands in his pockets.

What a weird man

**Author's Note:**

> i apologize for short chapters and poor writing, this story is really just something fun im writing   
> On the side  
> I hope you enjoy anyhow 


End file.
